Hole in her Heart
by Piefizle73
Summary: Jacob is thrown into coma after a terrible car crash. When Edward returns Bella is forced to protect both her and Jacob's child, as well as her and Edward's. R
1. The accident

**Please note that I do not own Twilight or any of the characters... I however own everything that Stephanie Meyer did not Makeup!! I own you all. jk!! :) I wish I owned Edward though.**

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

I waddled towards the phone as quickly as I could. I hated being 8 months pregnant.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Mrs. Black?" Said the person on the other line.

"Yes." I answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Your husband", said the voice. "He's been in an accident. He's currently at Swedish hospital in Seattle. We had to transport him because of his serious condition."

"Oh don't worry," I tried to explain. "Jacob always has a bit of a fever."

"No Mrs. Black. I'm afraid this is worse. Your husband was found in a terrible car crash and had been laying there for at least an hour when we recovered him."

"What?" I said panicked.

At that moment Billy wheeled through the door with Anthony on his lap.

"Anthony honey, go play in your room for a little while. I have to talk to Grandpa Billy alone."

"Am I in trouble?" Anthony asked.

"No sweetie," I said. "Mommy just needs to talk to Grandpa about something important."

"Is something wrong?" Billy asked.

I kept from crying until Anthony was up the stairs. Then the tears streamed down my face.

"We need to get to Seattle now!" I said.

"Are you okay?" Billy said bringing his chair closer to me. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Billy looked panic stricken.

"It's… Jacob," I managed between sobs. "He's… been in a… t-terrible cr-crash."


	2. The car ride

As the road rushed by me Billy put his hand on my shoulder. There was nothing he could say that would make me feel better. Not now.

Charlie hit turns very quickly as he rushed us to Seattle in the police cruiser.

Every time we turned a corner Anthony laughed as his car seat tipped to one side or the other.

I tried not to cry. I didn't want Anthony to become scared, I mean what if Jacob still heeled quickly like he did before when he was still phasing?

I knew the chance was slim.

As I continued to look out the window it reminded me of when I had ridden on Edwards back.

Trees flying past us as we ran to our meadow.

What had happened to Edward?

I remember that night in the woods.

I had cried without stopping for what seemed like forever.

Then Sam found me.

When we had called Sam he said he was bringing the old pack.

I knew Jacob would love that.

I looked at the clock.

The bright green letters showed 11:26 p.m. I didn't want to believe it was that late.

Anthony was becoming tired and was almost asleep in his car seat.

I had a small smile on my face. He looked so much like Edward.

Especially his eyes…

They were the most intensely gorgeous eyes ever.

Anthony's skin was about my shade though.

I never thought that that one night Edward came back would ever lead to something… but it had.

I had never told Jacob that Anthony was probably Edward's. I was almost sure.

But Anthony had my hair and body (in guy form) and, of course, my clumsiness.

Jacob had never asked and Anthony was mostly human, I never thought I would have to tell anyone.

But if something happened to Jacob… no! I wouldn't even think about something like that! He couldn't die, just not now!

I mean I'm 8 months pregnant (this one is his) and I can't raise the baby on my own!

Or with Billy and Charlie's help anyway… I need Jacob. I don't know what I'd do without him!

As we got into Seattle Billy nudged Anthony and automatically Anthony's face lit up as he saw the bright lights of the city for the first time in almost a year.

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot Charlie helped Billy out of the car as I slid out of my seat.

Anthony (a little more than 5 years old) quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and sprang out of the cruiser. Then he realized where we were.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" He asked.

I must have looked terrible. On the drive up I hadn't barely blinked or taken a breath.

I think I was still restraining myself from those simple bodily functions.

We got into the hospital as quickly as we could and a nurse immediately pointed us to Jacob's room.

Charlie kept Anthony outside in the waiting room while Billy and I went to see if Jacob's condition would frighten Anthony in anyway.

Neither of us were prepared for what we saw.


	3. The hope

I almost fainted at the sight of him.

Jacob had tubes and needles attached to what looked like every inch of his body. He was covered in blood. I could smell it.

I felt nauseous and numb and I began to sink to the floor.

A nurse came in and tried to help me up. All of the sudden the world around me began to move to quickly.

"Jacob!" I cried.

Where was he?

I needed him… He was my whole, my other half, my new… Edward.

I lost myself to the darkness…

**Some time later**

I woke up and looked around.

My settings had drastically changed.

I looked to the right side of the hospital bed I laid in.

Anthony was napping in Charlie's lap and Billy's chair was right next to them.

"Dad?" I could barely talk.

Charlie set Anthony down in the recliner and rushed to my side.

"Oh Bella!" He seemed so worried he hugged me (which is major for Charlie).

Our reunion was cut short by a doctor walking in.

Charlie went and nudged Billy awake and carried Anthony to the hallway. What the doctor had to say was not going to be good.

She got right down to business, "Mrs. Black, due to the panic, or stress attack, you had earlier caused you to entered early labor, but because you were unconscious it was too dangerous to extract the baby. We were able to stop the labor; however the baby's heart may have suffered some damage. We need to do an emergency birthing."

I was shocked. "Will I be okay? Will the baby be okay?" I was panicked.

"If we operate now you'll both be fine," the nurse assured me. "We'll take you to the operation room in a few minutes. A nurse will be in shortly to prepare you."

**1 hour later**

It had hurt being sliced open, even with the drugs.

Then I heard a small cry come from the left of the operating table.

"It's a girl!" One of the doctors cried.

Tears of joy streamed down my face. If only Jacob had been here…

Charlie came into the room after they sewed me up and held the baby girl. He had a smile that spread all the way across his face. I hadn't seen him this happy since Anthony was born.

Then Billy rolled into the room with Anthony on his lap. Anthony jumped down and ran to my side. Billy rolled closer to the bed.

"What will you name her?" Billy asked. I could tell Charlie wanted to know too.

I couldn't think of any name's that were related to anyone I had known in Jacob's family or in mine that fit into the place of this perfect child.

Then I remembered the name Jacob had obsessed over for the last 5 or so months.

"Stephanie Grace Black," I said. I held Stephanie in my arms and new that there was always hope.


	4. The hospital

I was kept in room #304.

Stephanie was by my side 24/7.

Charlie was in my room all the time while Billy and Anthony (once Jacob looked a little better) switched between our rooms constantly.

I didn't want to sleep incase Jacob woke up, and of course I couldn't be moved into his room in intensive care.

Luckily Sam and the rest of the pack were in his room, by his side 24/7. That made me feel at least a little better. I was saving all of my energy to go and visit him.

To show him Stephanie… even if he was still asleep…

When the pack had come to see Stephanie they gave into their soft sides.

Quil had brought Claire (who is now 8) and all the two had wanted to do was hold her.

The packs' tall looming figures weren't nearly as frightening as before, but I could tell that Charlie was uneasy about their size.

I loved seeing them all; however every time they saw me they came closer to the truth about Anthony.

"Oh Bella, after all these years you still smell like that bloodsucker," Sam always said.

Of course he was teasing me (while hiding disgust). Little did he know that it isn't me that smells like Edward; it's Anthony.

If Jacob knew. He would be so mad. Anthony and I would be in danger and if little Anthony got hurt…

I have always tried to block the image from my mind, but sometimes it's just a little too vivid.

And then there's phasing. If Anthony doesn't phase while Stephanie does, Jacob _will_ figure it out.

I shuddered at the thought.

**One day later**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Charlie looked at me with a straight face and very worried eyes.

"I'll be fine," I protested. "It's just a trip downstairs to see Jacob." I held Stephanie in my arms as I got wheeled down to the second floor.

I couldn't wait to show Stephanie to Jacob! He would be so happy!

Jacob still hadn't woken up, but maybe if he heard my voice. That thought gave me some hope and I still had to show him Stephanie…

We got to his room and the sight of him was much less gruesome.

All the blood had been cleaned from his body and most of the tubes and needles had been removed.

Anthony lay asleep in Billy's lap in the corner. I say his sweet face and my heart slowed. I began to imagine the results of Jacob finding out that he was Edward's.

Then I saw my baby Anthony in Jacobs place on that bed.

I caught the tears right before they came and kept my composure.

I was wheeled right next to Jacob's bedside and I looked at his scarred face.

"Jacob…" I whispered. "You'll be okay. I know you will. Stephanie knows you will. I picked the name you wanted. Stephanie Grace Black. It's beautiful; she's beautiful. She looks just like you. She has tan skin, silky black hair and your eyes. You'll definitely have to protect her from the boys when she gets older."

I looked at his face. Unchanging, but I knew that if he could… he would be smiling.


	5. The homecoming

"Are you sure you're ready?" Charlie asked, "You can stay here a little longer if you want."

"Dad, come on. Why are you so worried? I mean I agreed to stay at your house."

Charlie was worried about me and Stephanie staying at his house and leaving the care and safety of the hospital.

I was only worried about leaving Jacob. He was getting worse some days and getting better on others.

If he wakes up I want to be the first thing he sees. I want him to know that I was there anytime I could be, but I needed to rest.

I couldn't go back to our house… that would hurt too much.

Staying at Billy's wouldn't really help either since he wasn't even going to be there.

I watched as Charlie signed my discharge papers and Anthony said good bye to Billy.

Then he moved on to say good bye to the rest of the pack.

In his cutest voice he went down the line and to each person saying, "Goodbye mister, please come again."

Each member of the pack just smiled and said, "I will."

Every time Anthony finished saying goodbye to one of them that person would let out a small laugh and I would let out a small giggle then Stephanie would give me a small squeak just to let me know that she thought it was funny too.

As soon as Anthony finished saying goodbye I knew that Charlie had to stop taking him to McDonalds so often.

"Are you ready to go," Charlie asked.

He had taken me by surprise and I jumped a little jolting Stephanie into a sniffling fit.

"Sorry Bella," Charlie said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine dad," I explained. "Just a bit jumpy today"

"You always are," He said letting out a good wholesome laugh. The first real laugh I had heard in weeks.

I got out of the cruiser and looked around.

I was home, or better put… one of the most torturous places for me to be ever.

"Your room's still the same," Charlie said.

"I know where to put the bags then," I said in an almost teasing way, but it came out wrong and sounded much more depressing than I had hoped it wouldn't.

As I entered my old room I looked at my desk with the same old crappy computer that probably hadn't been turned on in years.

Charlie came in and started setting up Stephanie's portable crib.

Then I looked at the bed.

It still had that old yellow quilt spread across it. It looked exactly the way I had left it after that night…

I decided that Anthony could sleep in my old bed and that I'd take the couch.

Charlie wanted me to take his bed, but I told him that I wouldn't hear of it.

That night I settled onto the couch knowing that Anthony and Stephanie were asleep while Charlie worked the night shift so that he could watch me during the day.

I dosed off for a while, but when I opened my eyes I saw someone that I had hadn't seen in over 6 years…

**So what did you think? Review and give honest opinions. I only want it to be better!! Thanks!! :)**


	6. The visitor

"Jasper?" I was startled to see him standing in front of me. "Is that really you?"

"Never moved out of Charlie's then," He said smiling. "Do I get a decent hello?"

I got up and tried to run to greet him, but since I had just woken up it added to my clumsiness and I tripped over my own two feet landing with my arms locked around his neck.

I straightened up as we went to sit on the couch.

"I'm so glad you came," I know I sounded anxious but I didn't care.

"I can tell you're very excited!" Jasper said teasingly.

"Oh, how is everyone?' I asked. "I miss them all so much! How are you and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme?"

"Oh well Alice and I are visiting Portland. I decided to drive up and see you… Alice should be here shortly. Rose and Emmett are on another honeymoon in Spain and Carlisle and Esme are still getting us settled into a really cute old house up on the coast of northern Maine in this small town a little northeast of Van Buren."

"What about… Edward?"

"Oh he's been traveling nomad style. He visits and calls every once and a while. Esme worries too much if he doesn't. You know?"

"Yah," I said. "I really do miss everyone."

"We all really missed you," said Jasper. "So where's the mutt?"

How did he know about the wolves? But I had to tell him. If I didn't Alice would figure it out tomorrow when she visited.

"Oh Jacob, well… he had an accident. He's been in the hospital for a while now. He'll be fine though."

Jasper looked at the ring on my finger.

"You married him?" Jasper almost growled. I could sense the acid when he spoke.

"Yes," I admitted. "He's nice to me and he hasn't phased in a long time. We- I mean -I'm safe. He won't hurt me."

I had corrected myself to late.

"We who," he questioned. I knew he wasn't going to give this up easily.

"Me and Charlie," I said. "Who else would there be?"

"Yah. So what else have you been up to?"

"Well…" I started my sentence but I couldn't finish it when Stephanie started crying.

Jasper disappeared for a moment then came back holding Stephanie in his arms. Had he not seen Anthony?

Oh no… Anthony… he was going to find out… so was Alice… so was… Edward.

"Who's this," Jasper asked tickling her chin.

Stephanie cooed.

"That's Stephanie… she's only a month old. Please be careful with her."

Jasper stopped rocking her back and forth and looked at me with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Bella, how could I not be careful?" Jasper muttered something to himself and then said, "She doesn't have much mutt in her. Probably won't even phase."

Jasper looked up smiling, "How come even after all these years this place still smells like Edward?"

"I don't know," I said. "People say that all the time… well at least the pack does."

"There's a whole pack! I didn't know it was like that. We figured there could be werewolves again. We didn't think we stayed that long though."

"Yah well you should probably go before Charlie comes home."

Jasper handed Stephanie to me and began to walk out towards the door, but instead he stopped dead in his tracks near the coat rack.

He turned his head to face the coats and took Anthony's off the hook.

Then he sniffed it.

"Whose is this? I swear it smells just like-"

Before he could say anything more Anthony stepped to the bottom of the stairs and said," Mommy I used too much toilet paper again…"

I looked at the expression on Jasper's face turn to pure shock…

**So what do you think? Please review!! Thanks :) **


	7. The story

I led Jasper to the couch.

"Are you alright," I asked. I had never seen him act like this. He was always so calm, but right then I knew he had lost his cool.

He did look a bit paler than usual (if that's even possible).

"You… and Edward… him?" He seemed dazed as he turned towards Anthony.

Anthony wore a big smile on his face as he recited one of his favorite 'lines' as he calls them, from the terminator (in his own version), "My name is Anthony Masen Black and I will explode you in a few moments!"

"Sweetie, mommy needs you to go back to bed," I said calmly.

"But I'm not tired!" Anthony started pouting and I knew that all it would take was one simple promise.

"If you go to bed right now I'll make you peanut butter and jelly pancakes in the morning." Then I added another one of his favorite lines. "I triple strawberry scoop promise with a cherry on top!"

Anthony started running up the stairs, tripping a couple of times, but I could still hear him yell, "See you later crocodile!"

"In a while alligator," I yelled after him. He would always say that line wrong.

As soon as Anthony was up the stairs Jasper let it all out, "I knew Edward came back to say a final goodbye, but I never thought that you two would… well… you know."

"Yah," I said. "Neither did I."

"Can you explain this though? I'm still really confused at why no one else seems to know."

"How can you tell?"

Jasper pointed to the picture on the TV. It was the picture of Jacob and I last Christmas. Jacob had been throwing Anthony in the air as I stood next to him with a worried look on my face.

"Do you want the whole story?"

Jasper nodded his head and then he seemed much calmer.

I started the story that I knew would never officially end…

"Well when Edward left I was so sad so of course I went to Jacob. He was such a great friend, I mean I could tell him anything those days so I guess we just fell in love. I missed Edward so much, but when I was with Jacob I always felt a little better. Then Edward came back…"

I paused. This part is where the story really started.

"When he came back I felt like he had never left… like I was completely whole again. Of course he came back at night so that only I would see him. He told me that he was sorry and that he never should have left and that he did really truly… love me."

I paused again. Jasper shifted to a more relaxed position and it seemed to calm me.

"That night we let all boundaries down and well… you know."

I spared Jasper all the details. I know that he didn't want _that_ part.

"In the morning I woke up and he was gone… he left a note though. It said,

_ Bella,_

_ I love you and will always love you for eternity. You do and always will have my heart, but I know that yours has found another. I will leave you to Jacob because it will just be better this way._

_ Love, Edward_

"I cried for the rest of the day until Jacob came to my house and took me back to his. Then we also… well you know. I was so sad and that really did seem to help. About 3 weeks later I found out I was pregnant, but before I could tell Jacob he proposed. Of course I said yes then I told him I was pregnant about a week later. He didn't get mad though he panicked. I told Charlie while he told Billy and I raised Anthony with Jacob until Jacob and I were both old enough to get married. Jacob left the pack as soon as possible and stopped phasing so that Anthony would be safe. I had thought that Anthony would be Jacobs since… well… vampires are dead so I didn't think that reproduction was possible, but when Anthony was born I just knew he was Edward's. I never told anyone because I didn't want any one to be more disappointed… or hurt."

Jasper sat there for a minute probably still absorbing the information.

"Bella, we have to tell him," Jasper said.

"NO," I screamed. "Neither of them can find out! If Jacob knew it would crush him. What if he got so mad that he phased again and hurt Anthony! And Edward…"

Jasper tried to calm me and it kind of worked, but it did make me realize that tears were streaming from my eyes.

"It'll be okay," Jasper said soothingly. I was down to a silent weeping which was not as bad, but the hole in my heart ached for Edward and Jacob.

"What'll be okay?" Alice had just walked in through the kitchen.

"Oh Alice you're here! I've missed so much!" I ran and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"What did you do to her?" Alice gave Jasper a disapproving look. "I see you driving up to see her so I fallow you, but when I get here you're making her cry! I missed you to Bella," she added.

All of the sudden Jasper started speaking very quickly to Alice. To quick for me to understand, but I knew what he was saying.

"Bella you didn't," Alice exclaimed. A look of pure shock spread across her face.

I just nodded my head as the heavy tears of shame came flowing back down my face.

"Oh Bella we have to tell Edward!" Alice had a face of horror.

"NO! I won't tell either of them! Do you know what that would _do_? Jacob would be heart broken and Edward… oh what Edward would do!"

"It'll be okay Bella," Alice said. "I can't see the wolf, but Edward will understand. I mean he _might_ over react a _little_, but he'll understand. He'll be there for you."

"I just worry about Jacob."

"I don't know if he'll make it through the coma Bella, but I don't need a vision to know that no matter what happens Anthony will be alright. I like his name."

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"It's a good thing Jacob doesn't know Edward's middle names."

I looked at Alice with a worried face. She just giggled.

"Jacob just would have found out sooner. Anthony will be alright. Edward did pass on some nice genes though that kid is not going to be considered strange in anyway. He's too human."

"He's on his way," Jasper said as he walked in from the kitchen.

I then realized that the entire time I had been hugging and talking to Alice, Jasper had been calling Edward.

My worst nightmare was just now beginning to unfold…


	8. The reunion

**Hola!! I hope you have so far enjoyed my story. I am open to suggestions and would appreciate ideas!! I would also like to give a HUMUNGOUS thanks to my BFF moonlily12!! She has helped me with the plot in chapter 6 by telling me to have Jasper come back instead of Alice or Edward or Emmett, etc. Love you like a sister moonlily12!! You are all AWESOME!! :)**

"No," I muttered as I sank to the floor.

Edward couldn't be coming back. I can't believe they did that! Even after I told them not to!

Millions of emotions swept over me until Jasper tried to calm me down, but he could never make the numbness leave.

"We didn't tell him about Anthony over the phone," Alice said. "It will be better if you tell him in person. It'll be okay."

"You'll never know that for sure!" Alice's face looked like she had been stabbed by something painful.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright," Alice said as the smile reentered her face.

"When will he be here?" I needed to know. I needed to be prepared.

"About an hour," Alice said answering my question.

I started running up the stairs to prepare myself. I didn't need a mirror to know that I looked horrible.

"There's only ten minutes of cold water left!" I could hear Alice and Jasper sit down in the kitchen as she yelled to me this important piece of information.

When the water got cold at Charlie's it got cold.

As I stepped out of the shower I looked in the mirror. Plenty of people had told me that I looked the same as I did 6 years ago. I didn't believe them until now. I felt like I was getting ready for another perfect day with Edward in high school. I loved that feeling.

When I went back downstairs Alice was standing next to the door.

"He's going to break it down if I don't open it," she explained.

"I don't think Charlie would like a broken door," I said smiling. It seemed like nothing had changed.

I was curious about one thing though.

"What did you say to get him to come here?" I looked at the expression on Jasper and Alice's faces turn to pure amusement.

"I told him that you crashed your car a week ago and that you just got home, but that you can't remember anything, and that Alice had a vision of him making you remember," said Jasper. I could tell he was pleased with his story.

"Not to bad. I could have done better," Alice said still smiling.

"How long until he gets here?" I was anxious.

Alice began counting down, "five… four… three… two…"

Then she opened the door in one swift motion.

Edward ran through the door at a speed that made him all but invisible.

He stopped inches from me and the force of the wind of his running had pushed onto me and I began to tilt back and fall towards the floor.

He caught me right before my head hit the ground and lifted me up into a tight hug. When I looked up our faces were inches apart. His eyes were liquid gold and he really did look the same as he always had.

His copper hair was windswept from running.

He lifted his index finger and traced my jaw line. Then he softly brushed the back of his finger against my cheek.

I could feel my heart racing and myself blushing.

He moved his face closer to mine until our lips were but millimeters away. I leaned in a bit further but before our lips could touch he spun around leaving me dizzy.

"I thought you said she was hurt," Edward practically yelled at Alice.

"She is…" Alice muttered looking like she was about to cry even though we all knew she wasn't really that sad.

Edward turned around to face me and I felt even dizzier.

He really did look exactly the same.

He wore a gray turtle neck sweater that showed all of his muscles in the perfect way and just plain jeans. His hair almost fell to his face, which looked like porcelain with those enchanting golden eyes. I loved his eyes.

He said, "I'm sorry I came back Bella." His voice still sounded like velvet.

"I'm not," I said trying to smile. I was still recovering from the shock of seeing him again.

I wanted to run to him, to kiss him, to tell him I love him, to tell him that there was no more hole in my heart, but my feet were cemented to the ground.

"I should just go. I'm sorry I ruined your night." His face was a blank slate, but I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

This time I did run to him, "Edward please don't leave!" I ran towards him and grabbed him by wrapping my arms around him. This time he knew I really meant it.

He held me closer to him and kissed my forehead, "I won't, love. I promise…"

**So what did you think of the long awaited reunion? Please review!! :)**


	9. The telling

**I am sorry about the 11 day long delay on Chapter 9. I was on vacation and did not have access to ANY computers. Darn old people and their inability to update technology!! I am back though until I leave for ANOTHER week long vacation in which I will also be… of course… computer-less. I will update as much as possible before I leave and will update as soon as I get back! Love all my true fans!!**

By now we had all worked our way to the couch.

Edward's face was a blank slate, but I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

Alice had told him the easiest part of the story to tell; that I had married Jacob.

Now it was my turn to tell him… my part.

I tried breathing deeply but in the long run I knew it wouldn't help.

Alice began to open her mouth so that she could just tell him. I didn't want her to have to tell him though.

So I spoke up, "So Edward you know how Jacob and I got married a while ago…"

I could see the pain reenter his eyes as he nodded his head.

"We have a baby…"

I knew that he had been trying to hide his pain before but now there was almost a hint of happiness since he thought this would make me very happy.

I tried to continue at a pace so that it would be harder for me to stop talking.

"Her name is Stephanie Grace… Black. She's almost t-two months old."

Trying to keep a pace was definitely not working.

"I know _we_ only have one baby… but Jacob thinks _we_ have two. The boy's name is…"

I couldn't do the rest! It was too hard! I looked Edward in the eyes and seeing the anticipation. Then I knew that I had to tell him.

"… Anthony Masen Black. He's almost 5 ½ years old…"

My sentence trailed of again as I say the emotions pour out of Edward as he was no longer able to keep them contained.

I saw pain, sadness, shock, and mostly regret. I don't know why he did feel so much regret though.

His verbal reaction came about two minutes later, "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! God! I'm such an idiot! I never should have left…"

He seemed so angry with himself that he obviously didn't notice that Anthony had come down stairs.

Anthony ran to me and jumped into my lap. This had been the second time tonight he had woken up.

"Mommy I had a nightmare."

"It's alright sweetie. Do you want to stay downstairs with Mommy?"

"I want daddy! When is Daddy going to come home Mommy?!"

I knew that Edward could say something and I knew that at that moment Edward should have been feeling pain, but instead he was smiling. Alice and Jasper were smiling too.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Daddy can't come home yet. He's still sick."

I was beginning to wonder if Edward even heard what Anthony was saying. I know that if Anthony thought and wanted someone else to be his mommy I would be heart broken.

I also knew that if this was the first time seeing Anthony I would be smiling uncontrollably as well.

"I want to go see Daddy!"

"I'll have Grandpa Charlie take you later today if you go back up to bed now."

"No Mommy! Don't go!"

"I'll sleep in the bed with you then."

"Okay," Anthony said yawning. I knew that he had to be tired.

I carried him up the stairs to my bedroom and lay down on the bed with him.

Anthony soon fell asleep and I slipped away from him so quietly he wouldn't notice. I stood up to go back downstairs but when I did Edward startled me since he was literally right behind me.

I hadn't known that Edward had followed us upstairs or that he had been watching us.

"Edward what are you doing?" I was shocked to see him still standing so close behind me.

"I wanted to see Anthony," he said. I then looked and saw what he was starring at.

Anthony was lying in his bed curled up into a tight knot inside all of the blankets. He was smiling and I knew that from the expression still glued on Edward's face Anthony was no longer having a nightmare.

"I know I should have told Jacob before," I said. "I just didn't think that anyone would ever need to know that he was… yours."

"You wouldn't have needed to lie if I hadn't left in the first place," Edward had another look of regret on his face.

"Well… if I hadn't been such a burden then maybe you never would have thought to have come back to check on me in the first place."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to come back if I had never left."

"Well maybe you never would have had to leave me and just left another empty little town if I hadn't fallen in love with you."

"Well maybe it wasn't you who fell in love with me. Maybe it was I who fell in love with you."

I froze. I had nothing to say to that. When he left the first time it was because he didn't want to hurt me. When he had come back he had explained that to me, but the second time he had left… maybe it was because he thought I was happier without him.

"I do love you Bella," He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I do love you too, Edward." I knew that I always would…

**OMG!! I had MAJOR writers block on that chapter!! I do hope you enjoyed! R&R :) **


	10. The deal

**I got a review stating –and I quote- '****It can't work for them to be together though :( I mean if they get together or Jake dies Stephanie will be wolfing out all the time.'- Noon's Phoenix. I do however have an explanation for that though. –As it states in eclipse- 'Only people who are direct descendants of the spirit warrior's phase.' And I would like to point out –for those of you wondering- Jacob is a direct descendant of the spirit warriors; however Bella is not related to them at all! Stephanie will not phase and I have proof! I just wanted to point that out to all of the people whom were wondering. Don't be mad Noon's Phoenix. I wasn't trying to prove you wrong. Oh… and to anyone who actually read all of that I'm not putting that info in the story so you will be CONFUSED if you did not read that!! Don't blame me! I warned you…**

It was morning and Alice and Jasper had gone back down to Portland to finish their stay before they left for Maine, but they did promise to visit.

Edward was out on a local hunting trip before he came back this evening so that we could sort through the problem of him seeing Anthony… after all… I couldn't expect him to stay away forever.

I was making pancakes for Anthony while Stephanie sat playing in her baby swing when Charlie walked into the kitchen. At first I didn't know what could be wrong, but then he gave me the 'something's wrong with Jacob' look.

"Anthony did you wash your hands yet?" I gave him the 'if you haven't I'm going to give you an hour long lecture' look.

"I'll wash them now," He said hoping down from his seating and running to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Jacob Dad?" I couldn't handle this much at one time.

"Nothing that can't be solved," Charlie said trying to keep his cool. I could see right through it.

"What happened? I deserve to know!" I said staring Charlie down.

He cracked, "His lungs are failing and they've hooked him up to a ventilator."

"What?! NO! He's been doing better! The doctors said that he might even be out of it by the end of the month!"

"Bella he's in a vegetative state. He has no brain activity. His heart is still working, but who knows how long that's going to last. He's probably not going to wake up…"

"He could though! …Right?" It was a good thing I was sitting in a chair otherwise I would be on the floor rolled into a tight ball, and I was even to shocked to cry.

Anthony came running into the room yelling, "I washed my hands! Pancakes now, please!"

I ran back to the stove. I had almost burnt the pancake, but it was perfectly cooked. It didn't make sense though… then I looked and another two pancakes had been added to the stack of what had originally been only five pancakes. I then added the eighth and almost giggled.

Oh Edward.

**9 p.m.**

That day Charlie told Anthony about Jacob in the gentlest way possible. It was too hard for me to think about, let alone talk about.

I was waiting on the couch for Edward to come in.

He sped around the corner running at almost human speed which was way to slow.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Jacob," Edward said. He had probably spent all day preparing what to say to the almost certainty of Jacob's death.

Jacob was all but dead.

"Edward I don't want to talk about that right now," I said.

"I … okay," He answered. If he had said I understand I probably would have ripped his head off.

This wasn't supposed to be a time of mourning. We were supposed to be talking about Anthony.

Edward started the conversation, "I think that we shouldn't tell him that Jacob isn't his father."

"Edward he deserves the truth!"

"Not when he's 5!"

"The sooner the better is the way I see it." I hated how hard this was going to be

"I say never. I say I leave and you continue your life as it was before I came."

"I couldn't Edward. I've never been able to."

"Bella please it would just be so much easier…"

"No Edward… It wouldn't; for me or for you. I know you could never actually leave."

"So what if I kept an eye on Anthony. He does have your clumsiness."

I had to give Edward a point there. Anthony's clumsiness was almost worse than mine.

"Edward, either stay or go."

"But Bella…"

"Stay or go!"

"Bella…"

"You know my conditions. I am unchanging. I am Switzerland!"

"Bella be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable! I am Switzerland!"

"That's not very…"

"SWITZERLAND!!"

"Fine! Then I'm staying!"

Edward was completely serious. He was going to stay, but that meant that we would have to tell everyone the truth.

What had I done!

**The next day (sometime in the morning)**

"What! Edward came back and got you _pregnant_! Anthony is EDWARD'S!!"

Charlie's face was twisted into unreadable expressions as it turned numerous indescribable colors.

As soon as Charlie's face was almost back to normal I told him the rest.

"He didn't know, but he just came back to town and we ran into each other…"

"Bella did you tell him?" Charlie seemed mortified and shocked and of course angry.

"He wants to be a part of Anthony's life and I thought that since Jacob might not wake up that Anthony might need his… dad."

"Bella! All he's going to do is destroy everything! I mean he left you alone then left you PREGNANT!"

I knew Charlie would have a lot more to yell about if he wasn't already so mad.

"Charlie I said he wanted to be involved… I never said he wanted to take Jacob's place! He's going to be Uncle Edward for now."

"That's still not good enough for me for what he did to you!"

"When you thought Jacob got me pregnant you were fine with it."

Charlie was finally out of excuses because I was right. I thought he was going to have another out burst, but then the phone rang.

Charlie scowled as he walked over to answer it.

"Hello, Swan Residence. Yes… yes… of course. We'll be there as quickly as possible."

Charlie's anger was gone for a much larger emotion was flowing through him…

**DUN… DUN…… DUUUUUUUUN!! What will happen next? What is wrong?! You must read more to find out but sadly I won't be able to update for another 10 days :( Please vote on my poll –it does relate to the story- and I won't accept any voting in reviews… only the actual results count (seriously. If only one person votes that's what's happening!!). Please Review!! :)**


	11. The Surgery

GGRRR… yes I growled

**GGRRR… yes I growled. I must once again apologize for my absence with the whole vacation thing, but I don't leave for another vacation for the rest of the summer; however my computer time has been limited by my mother due to the fact that I am a 13 year old computer junkie. I would also say –if you read/have read the reviews for this story- that I must apologize to noon's phoenix since she was correct (I'm also just assuming noon's phoenix is a girl 'cause I mean can you name any guys that are obsessed with twilight enough to know about the whole science of werewolf phasing?) about the whole phasing thing; however (yes another one) my very good friend moonlily12 also pointed out how girls are much less likely to phase and that –even though they can- not full descendants are **_**less likely**_** to phase. It doesn't mean they won't though. I have not yet decided if Stephanie will phase. Perhaps it is time for another poll? Thanks for continuing to read! **

**Another disclaimer- I don't own anything that's in the Twilight Saga, but I own an adorable 5 year old half vampire (that will eventually be hot –sigh-) and an adorable 2 month old named after Stephenie Meyer (baby's name is spelled differently) so take that peoples of the world! **

**Also note that I write funny disclaimers! … and A.N.'s **

We raced through the doors of the emergency room.

I was glad that Edward had been able to take his 'nephew' to the small zoo Forks had acquired since Edward's last visit.

Billy hurried to meet us in the waiting room.

"The doctors say that if they do the surgery right he should wake-up!"

Billy had a bigger smile on his face than I had ever seen.

I was worried though, "What if the surgery doesn't go well? I mean the doctors said that there's only a 20 chance of it working."

"I know but since the likely hood kept going down I figured we should do it now! I didn't want it to get any lower than it already is."

"How low is it?"

"8"

"So he's going to die! How could you let them do this Billy?"

I waited for his response wearing the most pissed off face I knew how to make while trying to hide the pain I could feel radiating from my chest.

"Bella… his heart was failing and the doctor said 'either he goes into surgery now or he dies painfully within the next couple weeks'"

"But there's always a chance!"

My screaming caused almost everyone in the room to automatically look in my direction.

Charlie then grabbed my arm and pulled me around so that I'd be looking straight at him.

Then he turned mean, "Bella… there's not a chance nor is there ever going to be one! You need to learn that some things and people never come back!"

I sank to my knees again as I muttered, "Edward did."

Then I gave into the numbness again and everything got dark…

**I know that this chapter was very short, but I refuse to write more until you vote on Jacob's destiny. Just go to my homepage and press the button (sorry it's not a shiny red button) I won't write more until at least 11 people vote! SO VOTE!!**


	12. The meeting

**Ok so after I wrote the threat to discontinue my story you all (well most of you) voted!! I would love to thank all of the people that voted!! And the results are…**

**Should I kill Jacob or Wake him up?**

**Wake him up 45 (5/11)**

**Kill Him 36 (4/11)**

**I don't care... I'm just voting so that you'll write more! 18 (2/11)**

**So you decided that I should Wake Up Jacob!! Ok well I was going to kill him and I had a really good version of my story if that happened so when I saw the results I was like… uh oh… but then my friend Emma B stepped in and gave me an awesome idea of awesomeness… so I was talking to her for the past 2 days and we've sorted out all of the details. THANKS EMMA B!! I'm also sorry I didn't have this chapter out yesterday cause due to my computer-junky-ness my mom kicked me off the computer at 11 last night… and the computer is in her room so I couldn't just sneak back on… BUT SOON I GET A LAPTOP!! Then I could probably even sneak it into school… -evil grin- so I WILL BE AVENGED!! I would also like to say that I'm sorry if the voting didn't come out the way you wanted, but it's not my fault!! If you didn't vote you could have!! So now I tell more drama (the story)…**

**Jacobs POV**** (Don't get pissed if I mess this up)**

I opened my eyes and looked around me…

Where did the trees go?

Why wasn't I driving?

Then it all came back… the accident… the sirens… then it had gone black…

I soon realized that I was in a hospital room and I tried to sit up since most of what I could see was the ceiling.

I was at least able to turn my head to the side.

Then I saw Bella and Anthony… Bella was holding Anthony in a tight hug as he snored quietly in her lap.

I looked to the other side and saw Quil, Embry, and Sam all trying to fit into the small hospital chairs.

I looked to the left of them and saw my dad snoozing gin his wheel chair.

Then I could hear some one enter the room, "He's awake!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere… Charlie.

Then I turned my head back to Bella I saw her stand and run to me.

Thoughts were already rushing through my mind and it was hard to focus but I knew that something was drastically changed about Bella…

Then I noticed that the baby was gone!

**Bella's POV**

"He's awake!"

I could see Charlie run to Jacob's bedside.

I quickly set down a still sleeping Anthony and rushed to Jacob's side.

A nurse then came into the room and yelled at us, "One person in the room at a time! This patient has just woken up and I do not want another stress attack today!"

The nurse grimaced in my direction… I had fainted again and had just been discharged yesterday, but of course I knew I would have to stay.

Everyone thought that I should get to talk to Jacob first since I am his wife.

I was about to say something, but then Jacob interrupted me, "What happened to the baby?"

I could tell that this really scared Jacob… the fact that I wasn't pregnant.

I started to explain, "Jacob… Stephanie's fine! I went into early labor when you got in the accident, but you've been asleep for a while…"

"Only for a little while though right?"

"Well…"

"How long has it been Bella?"

"2½ months"

"What! You mean that I missed the first 2½ months of the baby's life! What about Anthony? I don't even know what happened! It just turned Black and I could hear the siren but then…"

"Jacob everything's fine!" I yelled at him then Charlie walked in and handed me Stephanie.

"Jacob this is Stephanie. I picked the name you wanted. Stephanie Grace Black. She's beautiful. She does look just like you. She has tan skin, silky black hair and my eyes. You'll definitely have to protect her from the boys when she gets older."

And just like I knew he would… Jacob smiled…

**If you look back to chapter 4 you will notice that the wording I used there is almost identical to the wording I used here… but what will happen next!? I promise I will update tomorrow and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but tomorrows will be LONGER!! And by a substantial amount of words!! So I bid you a dew and say Tata 'til later!! **


	13. The truth

**Don't you just love what I did with the story… rather what I'm going to do, but yet today I am strangely at a loss for words… IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! I guess all I have to do is write… but I decided to find a song for every chapter of the story I write… from now on! :)**

**Song to listen to while reading this chapter**

**Camisado, Panic at the Disco**

"So where's Anthony?"

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of Stephanie as he held her.

He would tickle her chin while she cooed.

"He's with…"

I almost said Uncle Edward, but I was able to catch myself before it was too late.

"Daddy!"

Anthony ran into the room at full speed and tried to jump up onto the hospital bed, but he came up short.

"Daddy you're awake! You were taking a VERY long nap! How did you sleep that long? Did you dream anything? How did you eat? How did you go potty? How did you…"

"Slow down Anthony!"

Edward had just stepped into the room not realizing that Jacob was awake.

Jacob looked in my direction and he looked like he was about to explode… or worse…

"I'll talk to you in a minute Jacob… why don't you answer some of Anthony's questions?"

I pulled Edward in to the hall before I could even say anything he cornered me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's to late… He knows."

I couldn't breathe I started to fall to the floor and I was afraid that fainting had become a habit.

Edward held me up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Relax Bella… he doesn't want to hurt Anthony… he won't."

"Edward he shouldn't have to know that Anthony isn't his… nobody should have to know the truth!"

"Bella it's not your fault! It's mine! If I hadn't left none of this would have happened."

"Yes it would have Edward! This was going to happen from the moment I met you!"

"Not this though!"

"But, something like this! I just ruined people's lives. I don't deserve anything right now!"

Then Edward kissed me.

It was one of the most intense kisses we had ever shared.

Edward wasn't going to let this be just a kiss though… this wasn't like Edward, but I didn't care.

As soon as he lifted away he would just come back for another kiss.

"I love you Bella," he muttered between kisses.

I would have told him that I loved him too, but it would have taken to much effort.

Finally after what seemed like hours he lifted away from my lips for the final time.

"Why did you stop?"

I didn't want him to stop! It made me forget what was going on in the room where Jacob had to sit listening to the boy he had always thought was his son.

"Bella we can't ignore what's going on right now."

"We could for a little while longer!"

I really wanted to ignore the situation in the other room!

"Bella lets handle this maturely," Edward said where his most serious face.

I know I had to have looked like a 3 year old.

"I don't want to," I whined.

Then Edward picked me up, but not in the most comfortable way and he carried me back into Jacob's room.

Charlie had already handled most of the problem.

Anthony and Stephanie were out of the room.

"Jacob…"

I knew he wasn't mad anymore… now he was sad.

"Bella… I…"

"I'm sorry Jake!"

I crawled onto the bed next to him and he held me tightly.

No one wanted to talk, but I told my part of the story and Edward told Jacob about the 'Uncle Edward' deal that we had made.

"No," Jacob said.

"What," I asked. I didn't understand why he didn't like the deal!

"Anthony shouldn't have to process this when he's older. We should just take me out of the picture…"

"No Jacob! You're already his dad," I said practically begging.

"Bella's right Jacob, but you're right too. You're already his Dad, but he will figure it out eventually and it would just be better to tell him now."

"Then I say we wait for another year and see if we can make the current agreement work," I said now definitely begging.

"Bella I think that I should leave."

I looked at Jacob with disbelief.

"But… Jacob… why?" I stuttered now heading off the side of the bed.

Edward picked me up and set me in the recliner that the room had recently acquired.

"Why Jacob," Edward asked. "Oh… I'll leave."

I had temporarily forgotten that Edward could read minds.

"Bella I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"What's wrong Jacob are you okay?"

"I am, I didn't want to hurt you," Jacob said looking like what he was about to say would kill me…

"You can tell me Jacob…"

**You can tell her what? I promise that the next chapter will be like REALLY LONG and that I will babble more funny things on my A.N.'s okay? PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME AWAY!!**


	14. The decision

Okay so YES

**Okay so YES! Jacob imprinted… I was having issues writing the part where he tells Bella so I skipped ahead 3 months, but I still think that this is AWESSOME!! I did get two reviews stating… He imprinted didn't he!! Thank you Emma B!! I mean we both came up with it, but she helped so much (she also wrote my new summary)!! If you want to I have a playlist with all recommended songs on project playlist so if you go to ****/user/30591070/view?hyes**** then you can listen to all the recommended songs (DUH) and you can also see all of my friend's pictures!! (Emma B, Sarah-la, Mehli-wa, and Me) So please enjoy!!**

**Song to listen to**

**Do You Know What I'm Seeing, Panic! At the Disco**

I watched as Edward put our suitcases into the car.

Anthony was confused when we told him that Edward was his real father, but over the past 3 months he's adjusted well.

"I'll miss you Jacob," Anthony said giving him a big hug.

"I'll miss you too Buddy," Jacob said looking down at Anthony and I swear I saw a tear run down Jacob's cheek, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

I looked down at Stephanie and saw a hug smile stretch across her small innocent face as she looked up at me.

"Baby Stephanie… I'm sorry I have to leave, but you'll be happy with Bren and Daddy and Bren will be your Mommy… you don't have to know about me or Edward or Anthony and this is just the best for everyone…"

I couldn't help, but cry because I knew that that was true… Edward was taking Anthony and I to live with them in Maine while Jacob kept Bren and Stephanie here…

It was best though… if Stephanie phased she would need Jacob or other werewolves and if Anthony got any vampire tendencies the Cullen's would be able to help him.

Anthony would always remember Jacob and we wouldn't try to erase the memory of his first father.

Stephanie wouldn't ever need to know about me though… we had agreed that Bren would just be Stephanie's mom and that I wouldn't even get updates… but neither would Jacob.

"I think I should take Stephanie now," Jacob said.

"Yah," I said.

I kissed Stephanie's forehead and handed Stephanie to Jacob never to hold her again…

"Come on Bella," Edward said picking me up and carrying me to the car.

"Bye Jacob!" Anthony said with his head halfway out the window.

Then the Volvo sped off into the night.

**Next Morning**

"Bella, Stephanie will be fine!"

"But Edward… I don't want to have to leave her…"

"You're not leaving her Bella. You're doing what is best."

"No Edward… I'm leaving her!"

I pushed myself further into Edward's solid chest and kept crying.

"Bella, Stephanie will be fine!"

"But… I don't want to…"

"Bella, stop repeating yourself! Stephanie will have a very simple life that doesn't have to involve more than werewolves… that's only half as stressful and dangerous as yours!"

"But… but…"

I couldn't stop whimpering! I never thought it would be this hard, but Jacob had left me and now I had to leave Stephanie.

"Shh…"

Edward started to hum my lullaby as he set me in the car.

"Anthony, don't play with that," Edward said running to get Anthony to stop playing with the light switch in the hotel lobby.

Edward was an amazing father, but he was just as protective of Anthony as he was of me.

He loved Anthony so much and I couldn't help, but smile.

I missed Jacob though and Stephanie, but soon I will be with the Cullens and I know that they will make me feel better… especially Jasper.

**Later that night**

We had reached the next hotel and Edward was complaining about the fact that he couldn't drive over 90 with Anthony in the car.

I tucked Anthony and as I left the room he automatically crawled into a ball tangling himself into all of his blankets on the couch.

I closed the bedroom door and laid down on the bed.

"I'll be here all night," Edward said pulling his arms around me.

I didn't respond because I was to tired, but right before I fell asleep my phone began ringing.

I tried to grab it, but Edward beat me to it.

"Hello?"

"Edward give me my phone!"

He just pulled me into a tighter hug and it was no use… I couldn't move.

"Yes Charlie Anthony's fine… Yes of course… I'd be happy to tell her… I'm sorry she's asleep… Yes I'll have her call you… Of course Charlie… Goodbye."

"What did he want Edward?"

"He called to check on Anthony and he wanted to tell you to be careful and that Renee wants you to call her."

"Then let me call her!"

"No, you need to sleep."

"I can call someone!"

He kissed me and chuckled as I blushed.

"Bella you're tired."

"No I'm not!"

I ruined my side of argument because I yawned.

"Bella…"

"I could stay up for a little while longer!"

"Bella…"

"I just…"

Edward then started to hum my Lullaby again and I was asleep in seconds…

**Sorry that the chapter isn't extra super long, but I may end this story within the next few chapters… I may write a second story… unless you want more of this story, but I'm almost out of idea's that wouldn't be like… oh THAT again. What do I do? Well I have an idea for the definite sequel that's freakin' AWESOME!! SO please review and remember… Peanut Butter Jelly Time is ALL THE TIME!!**


	15. The lighthouse

**WOW!! How do they do it? I mean I'm juggling two stories right now and I don't know how other people do it!! Magicians… I'm handling it, but it's HARD!! One story's got to end when school starts for me in like idk… 5 weeks? But yes here it is!! Chapter 15… please enjoys!! I'm sure you will!!**

**Song- When the Day met the Night, Panic at the Disco (Yes I am obsessed –twitch-)**

**Note… only listen to the song you when I tell you. I will A.N. it later in the chapter!**

We started to drive up the long winding road to the Cullen's new home in Maine.

As soon as the house came into view I became breathless.

It was an old white Victorian lighthouse with a rap around porch. It even had a porch swing with vines rapping around the chains that hooked it to the ceiling above.

As soon as Edward stopped the Volvo I stepped out and looked at the view surrounding the house.

Even for a cloudy day it was beautiful!

Fields of wildflowers swept through the grass and behind the light house was (obviously) a cliff. I could see the ocean for what seemed to be eternity… a never ending view.

"What do you think?" Edward asked smiling.

"It's beautiful…" I was left speechless.

"Bella!" Alice yelled running towards me then embracing me into a tight hug.

After a few seconds she released me from the hug but then tightly gripped my hands as she began talking to quickly for me to understand.

I looked back for help from Edward but he was already getting Anthony out of his car seat.

Edward swung Anthony out of the car and then threw him at least 5 feet into the air above his head.

He caught a smiling and laughing Anthony, "I wanna go up on your shoulders daddy!"

"Okay," Edward said chuckling.

"Wee!" Anthony yelled as Edward swung him up onto his shoulders.

"Oh Anthony!" Alice giggled running to great her nephew.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled running out of the house. I could see Rosalie leaning against the porch trying to give me a half smile… she really doesn't like me.

Before I could smile back Emmett had me in a hug suffocating bear hug, "Can't… breathe!"

Emmett released me smiling, "Sorry, I've… We've all missed you so much!"

Emmett then joined Alice and Edward in a fun game of hand clapping… something he clearly hadn't done in a long time… if at all.

"Bella," Jasper said making me turn towards him.

I hugged him saying, "I'm no longer mad about you telling Edward."

"Then you're welcome!" He said smiling at me and added mockingly, "But calm down; you're a nervous wreck!"

"Ha-ha…"

"Can I say hello to Bella now?"

Jasper turned to join the group around Anthony and I say Esme standing behind him.

"Oh Esme; I've missed you!" I said hugging Esme… like most of the Cullens (except for Edward, Jasper and Alice) I hadn't seen her since my 18th birthday.

"It hasn't been the same without you."

"Well I'm here now and I'm planning on staying for a long time!"

"We're counting on having you for a long time!"

"You should go meet your grandson." I said seeing the anticipation on Esme's face.

"I think I will." Esme said turning and walking towards the group surrounding Anthony, but they all parted when she picked him up smiling.

I could Anthony saying, "But you're to pretty to be my grandma!"

I laughed, but I jumped as Edward put his arms around me from behind.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked laughing.

"No…" I said twisting around to face him. "But I wouldn't mind it if you really scared me…"

He smiled back at me and kissed me.

God he's a good kisser!

"Scare me again…" I said touching his ice cold cheek with the back of my hand.

"Maybe later…" He said smiling back down at me.

"I could show you our room though." Edward looked like he was about to explode with joy.

"Okay…"

He flung me over his back and in about 2 seconds we were standing in front of a closed door.

"It doesn't look like much," I teased him.

Then he opened the door and it was gorgeous!

**And Que Music!!**

It looked almost the same as his room in Forks, but with different furniture.

He had a 54" plasma screen against one wall and an even larger CD collection against one of the other walls.

A giant couch that stretched along almost half a wall then around the corner was made of the softest material EVER! Then I looked at the bed…

There was a large black bed that had golden sheets and pillows spread across it and I almost wanted to burst into tears of joy, "I've had it for a long time… I got it before I came back the first time… but then you were with … Jacob… but I didn't want to get rid of it." Edward said subtly.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful!"

**Also note that the bed is the same one from eclipse… and no DUH this is an author's note!! For those who are not able to understand that…**

Most of the wall I looked straight at as I entered the room had been torn out and the top half was all windows while the bottom half was paneled with black wood. Through the window you could see the Cliffside and the never ending ocean… it was so beautiful!

Then I looked towards all the walls and noticed three doors.

I walked through the first door as Edward followed me… it was a simple bathroom, but with a jacuzzi instead of a normal bathtub… I knew that we'd be using that…

I reentered the main room and walked to the other doors.

"The one on the right first," Edward said pointing towards the door.

I opened it and I discovered that the door was a connecting door to Anthony's room.

"Oh Edward it's amazing!" I said walking around looking at the toddler bed and all of the Dinosaur and Starwars toys.

"I called Alice and told her to go with a green room with Dinosaurs and Starwars…"

Edward smiled at me as I took in the detail.

The room was a deep army green and there were lightsavers of every color on a shelf close enough to the ground for Anthony to reach perfectly.

Dinosaurs were marching on wallpaper that stretched around the top foot of the walls while Dinosaurs also decorated his bed cover and appeared to be the topic of every book on the also perfect sized shelf.

Of course there was also an unhealthy amount of toys (dinosaurs and Starwars) scattered all over the floor. How would Anthony ever play with all of his new toys?

"Edward it's perfect…" I could barely speak.

"I still have one more surprise for you…"

Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me back into our room shutting the door to Anthony's bedroom behind him.

Then he opened the third door in the room to reveal a spiral staircase leading almost two stories upward.

"Promise you won't drop me." I said teasing Edward.

"Would I ever?"

I giggled as he ran up the staircase then into the main light room of the lighthouse.

The view was amazing and I could see for miles in every direction.

"Edward it's… it's…"

"Almost as beautiful as you are." Edward said giving me that perfect crooked smile.

"Look at this," He said kneeling down to show me an engravement made on the perch for the giant light bulb.

"Read it…" Edward said smiling.

I leaned in closer and began to read…

"To Isabella Swan… for as long as my heart belongs to you this light shall shine on and for even longer than the light my love shall last… for all of eternity and longer… Edward Cullen."

"Oh Edward!" I knew that I was crying, but definitely tears of joy.

"Bella I will always love you…"

"I… don't know what to say…"

"Then say you'll marry me."

"Edward… I… Yes… Oh Yes Edward… Yes!"

Neither of us spoke as we looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Then he kissed me… it was definitely the most amazing kiss he had ever given me…

**OMG HE PROPOSED!! Well you could probably see that one coming… but anyway I want the feedback!! So right it!! Thanks for loving this story… if you love it!! R&R!!**


	16. The nighttime

Hola peoples

**Hola peoples!! I'm writing this chapter for pure fluff… I love fluff! So if I screw it up I'm sorry, but that's just how I role! Can't you tell I'm in a good mood! I'm also sad that I had to drop my second story, but this story is much more popular so I decided to keep this one… however I've decided that my chapter limit will be 18, but I am going to write a sequel… about Stephanie! Yes be joyful!! **

**Song for this chapter Starlight, Muse (One of Stephenie Meyer's favorite bands!)**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella muttered in her sleep, "Edward…"

I smiled as a smile crossed her beautiful face.

I saw the ring on her finger sparkle in the light let inside from the full moon.

She had said yes! I had of course given her my mother's ring because she wouldn't have taken anything else… but also because of what it really meant to me to put on her finger the ring that my father put on my mother's finger.

And when we had told everyone!

Of course their reactions to Bella were all cheers, but I could know what they were thinking…

Emmett_- Maybe now Edward will actually play a less angry game of football… wait maybe that's not a good thing, but Bella's going to be here!_

Alice-_ Oh god! So much to do… I should have foreseen this sooner! Then I could have everything ready sooner! And the dress… yes! It should be large and probably pink…_

Esme- _Oh how wonderful! Edward will finally be happy and Bella will be and Anthony! Oh he's so adorable! _

Carlisle seemed to be thinking more to me than himself

Carlisle- _It's such great news, but of course she'll have to be changed and Edward won't want to, but off course then there's also Anthony knowing what we are…_

Jasper- _God Bella's so agitated! Would she calm down! And the joy… too much for me to handle…_

Jasper then left the room. If their was too much joy it often depressed him… I don't know he handled Alice so constantly.

Rosalie- _She's not that bad, but of course now she has to be changed… but why!? Why can she and Edward have a child when I can not! I mean Anthony's so amazing! How is it possible!?_

I kind of felt bad for Rosalie too…

She always wanted to have a baby… a child of her own, but somehow against all odds and laws of physics I got Bella pregnant!

I love Anthony though… he's so strong and smart!

I know that he'll grow up to be an amazing person and I just can't wait until he's older!

But then there's telling him what we are… what Bella may have to become and what he may become… I don't want to.

If I could I would have left Bella with Jacob because they were happy… but Anthony can't grow up with those mutts! Especially if he is to become part vampire!

I then looked back down upon my sweet angel Bella.

So fragile and beautiful… I could kill her in an instant… yet I have almost no control over myself, but I can always keep Bella safe… I will always keep Bella safe.

And so soon… we will have to change her eventually and I have a feeling that that will be sooner than I want… than anyone wants.

As the night dragged on I watched Bella's face become more disturbed, "No… Stephanie… I didn't…"

I frowned watching Bella feel such pain…

I held her close to me and it seemed to help some and yet she still mutter Stephanie's name over and over again.

I began to hum her lullaby and she smiled as she began to mutter my name, "Edward… forever…"

I smiled as I hummed and she began to sleep peacefully again.

It bothered me though that she thought that her having to leave Stephanie was her fault and that her leaving Stephanie was awful of here to do.

And at that moment I decided that I'd take her to Chicago…

**I know very short, but in the next chapter I'm taking you all to Chicago with Edward and Bella for flashback time!! I'm even creating an opportunity for a run off story!! Next will be extra super duper oober long!! So please Review cause I want them honest opinions!!**


	17. The trip

**Hi-ya!! I am officially back! Sorry for the delay, but I have been hanging out with my best friends and my boyfriend so much for the past couple days that I haven't had any time to do anything else! I have also been caught by the ****Breaking Dawn**** madness and may I say… Stephenie Meyer you have out done yourself!! IT WAS SPIFFERISTIC!! Well although the contents of that book will prove many parts of my story wrong I must apologize but I will not be changing all of the facts (it would take to long) but now I will write the next chapter and recommend another song for you to listen to with this chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Song I'm Yours, Jason Mraz**

I looked out the window in the light room and every once and a while looking down towards the inscription on the light's mount made for me by Edward.

I looked across the ocean and thought of Stephanie so tiny and without me…

No… I wouldn't depress myself… she's fine with Bren and Jacob…

Why did Jacob have to imprint though?

Bren looks like she stepped out of fairytale!

She looks a lot like I imagine Rosalie before her change to vampire…

Long curly blonde hair and slightly tanned skin with sky blue eyes.

Jacob had not just imprinted on a pretty blonde. Of course she is also a 19 year college sorority queen currently attending the University of Washington on a physics scholarship.

But he can't help who he imprints on!

I just keep replaying in my mind though the moment before I handed Stephanie to Jacob where she smiled almost seeming to concentrate on my face so that she could memorize it forever…

Edward then wrapped his cold arms around me holding me tightly to his chest.

"I have a surprise," he said. I could sense the excitement in his tone of voice and I knew that I'd either love the surprise or hate it.

"And what would that be?" I asked twisting around in his arms so that I could smile back at his perfect face.

"Well I was just thinking that since Alice, Rosalie and Esme are taking Anthony down the coast to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are going on a man only hunting trip in northern Quebec that I could also take you on a trip."

"And where would this trip be?" I asked unsure of whether I would want the answer.

"The answer to that question is the surprise," He said grinning almost bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Does it really have to be a surprise?" I whined.

His eyes lost a bit of happiness, "Do you really want to go?"

"Well I could think of something that we could do all weekend here…" I smiled and he chuckled.

"Don't worry… where we're going there will be plenty of time for that."

"Good because I'm really looking forward to this trip now!"

"Well the sooner your bag is packed the sooner we leave!"

I quickly slipped out of his now loose grip and began running down the winding staircase.

Of course I had only woken up about 15 minutes prior to this moment and of course like I always do… I tripped and began to fall.

But of course Edward was my knight in shining armor and he caught me before any part of me hit the ground.

"I said that I'd never drop you," Edward said smiling as he had been all morning.

"But you didn't drop me!" I said teasing him, "I tripped."

"Well to me I'd consider that as a dropping or falling kind of situation."

"Oh really," I said laughing.

"Yes really," He said chuckling.

That was in fact the perfect moment.

**The next day early morning…**

I hated it when I couldn't see.

"Edward must you cover my eyes?"

"Yes I must! I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Well how much longer must I be blind?"

"Only a little while longer… would you like me to sing while you wait?"

Normally I would have loved this, but Edward had been covering my eyes since the moment we had left the house… almost a whole day now and it was beginning to piss me off! Actually it had begun to piss me off a long time ago!

"Edward I want you to uncover my eyes now!"

"Well can't you wait 2 more minutes?"

"No Edward I can not! I am now very thankful that I am not blind because it is extremely hard and I can't believe that you would subject me to this for this long in fact I'm kind of disappointed! I thought that this was a surprise trip! Not a kidnapping!"

"Bella…" Edward said sighing.

"No I'm not done complaining yet!"

"Bella!" Edward said in an almost irritated tone.

"I said…"

He didn't let me finish my sentence, "Bella if you would pay attention to the fact that I've already uncovered your eyes I do believe that you would be able to better enjoy the moment."

I glared at him as I turned my head towards the awaiting horizon.

I immediately realized that we were on a large boat… probably some kind of fairy or water based transportation system.

Then I really looked at the horizon.

A large city skyline was spread out before me and I gasped at the beauty of it.

It was of course an overcast day but I could still see the light illuminating the tall buildings of a city that I did not recognize.

Of course as he usually does Edward once again seemed to read my mind.

"It's Chicago," He said smiling.

Tears began to fill my eyes. Chicago! Where Edward was born… where he grew up!

"Oh Edward…" I said smiling up at his face.

"I just really wanted to take you somewhere special and I figured that this would be the perfect place," he said smiling like he was finally home.

But in truth he was home and he got to bring me with…

**Okay so not the longest chapter but I do enjoy writing fluff… as you read this I am writing chapter 18… the last chapter of this book… -sniffle :'( sniffle- but I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL!! More of Chicago in the next chapter and in the next book will be the wedding!! So please tell me what you think and any suggestions?**

**And if you do review (hope so!) please tell me your favorite moment out of the entire story (can change it after chapter 18)**

**Hope you're having fun reading!!**


	18. One Last Song

**Okay… this is sadly the last chapter of my first fanfic and I WILL be writing a sequel but this finally is going to be the FLUFFIEST finally EVER!!! And the sequel is going to be VERY suspenseful… I have also taken the inspiration from Stephenie Meyer to write a four book series… I could type forever though!!! I would love to thank my BFF's Emma B and Sarah-la (a.k.a. Moonlily12) who have helped me SO much! I was also perhaps thinking of writing a prequel to Hole in Heart… what do ya think? I was thinking YES!!! But that would kind of be a side project to the sequel which will be posted after I can get school and my band life and my social life balanced! BUT I WILL GET A LAPTOP!!!**

**Sorry for this taking me like seven months!**

**I will also be naming my chapters differently than I usually do this time…**

**This chapter is… One Last Song**

**Song~ Hero/Heroine, Boys like Girls**

What is a vampire without a fast car… well at least what is a Cullen without a fast car?

Edward had gotten us a red corvette and he kept trying to explain how it _was_ conspicuous.

"You see love… there's a car show in town this weekend so plenty of people will be driving Ferraris and Corvettes and other fast cars."

I laughed, "Yes, but they won't be going almost 200 miles per hour down a busy highway."

'Don't worry," He said chuckling. "I can limit myself to 120."

I sighed rolling my eyes as I looked out the window watching the road whip by and I flashed back to that moment almost 1 whole year ago when we were driving to the hospital when Jacob got in the crash.

Then I thought of Stephanie…

She was probably almost walking by now… she was probably already calling Bren mommy and calling Jacob daddy.

I was set to marry Edward in about 3 months. We're even going to fly Charlie and Renee and all of my other friends to Maine for my second wedding.

Oh Jacob… I know that he's happy with Bren and Stephanie… how could he not be?

But he had to miss Anthony as much as I miss Stephanie and that had to be hard…

Our situation couldn't possibly be any harder though!

"Love, are you alright?" Edward said glancing over at me with a worried look.

Then I realized that I was crying.

"Oh I'm just so happy to be here," I said smiling back to Edward.

"I'm glad you're so happy but the crying isn't helping you smile," He said smiling at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

He obviously didn't believe my reason to explain why I was crying and he couldn't read my mind, but I knew that he knew why I was so sad.

About 10 seconds later Edward smiled over to me and stopped the car suddenly in front of an amazing building that was obviously very old, but so elegant.

I automatically new it was a hotel because of all of the windows and the large elegant doors and the concierge service waiting by the door.

"Where are we?" I asked smiling

Edward smiled pointing up to the sign on top of the hotel.

The Drake…

"It's a very old hotel… It's been around since 1920," He said smiling.

"But Edward then…"

"They were building it before I got sick," He said smiling at me already guessing my reaction.

He had guessed right!

"Oh Edward it's amazing…"

I was once again left speechless.

I was in too much aw to realize that Edward had gotten out of the car and handed the keys to the person who was supposed to go and park the car.

He opened the door to get me out and held out his hand uncontrollably smiling the entire time.

I took his hand still speechless.

Edward led me towards the doors and I was definitely not prepared for what I saw inside.

The Lobby was amazing!

The chandelier that hung from the ceiling had to be made of diamonds to sparkle as much as it did! The carpet was comfortable even under my shoes; however most of it was covered by a large carpet with intricate designs almost as complicated as the paintings on the ceiling of the Sistine chapel.

I looked to Edward who started leading me towards the desk that would give us the keys to the room that would be of course the nicest room they had.

Once we had the keys Edward swept me off my feet and carried me to the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator he still didn't set me down… he only held me tighter.

I knew that he wasn't going to let anything separate us… ever. Not even the jaws of life would ever be able to pull us apart.

When we stepped out of the elevator he quickly opened the door of the suite and I was awestruck!

The carpet was a pure white well complimented by more elegant carpets and old vintage furniture that I knew wasn't actually that old. The lamps all had beads around the end of the lamp shades. The wallpaper was crème colored, but with faded designs. I could believe that was old.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked smiling down at me. I could see the anticipation on his face.

"Edward… it's so beautiful…" I whispered.

"I thought you might like it." He chuckled then adding, "Don't forget to breath!"

I had almost forgotten to breathe!

"Now I was thinking that I could be our official tour guide, but now I'm starting to wonder if you're ever going to want to leave this room."

"No let's go!" I said jumping out of his arms and reaching for my coat.

I really wanted to see the city from Edward's point of view!

"Okay just calm down!" He said slipping his fingers in to fit mine.

I laughed pulling him towards the door, "Let's go!"

He chuckled, quickly following me out into the hotels hallway.

When we reached the street he began to steer us towards the center of the city.

"This is the hospital… where I first met Carlisle…" He sighed looking towards the top of the building, "It was a lot shorter then."

I looked up at the building thinking about what it must have meant to Edward… what it must still mean…

It was the place where Edwards's life had begun to change forever, the place where his parents died and left him to Carlisle, the place where he died only to be reborn into something else.

We stood in silence… the look on Edward's face obviously represented the fact that he was in deep thought and recollection.

When he finally relaxed he asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

I didn't want him to have to revisit the place of his family's death more than he just had.

"No. I'm okay with out here." I said smiling up at him. I squeezed his hand thinking about how this probably wouldn't help, but perhaps comfort him in some small way.

"I have more to show you though," he said beginning to walk towards the lake… it seemed more like an ocean to me.

"Okay!" I said smiling. I wanted to see everything!

When we reached the docks we sat down and he started laughing.

"The times I spent here with my brother. When we were little we'd earn extra money for the family by unloading the fish for local fisherman, once Nathaniel fell in the water and of course I had to follow him in, but he was fine, actually laughing the entire time. I swear that he was delusional half the time," Edward said chuckling.

"You had a brother," I asked trying to imagine what he must have looked like. Probably much like Edward, but of course less stunning.

"Only you and Carlisle know now, please don't tell Esme. It would break her heart to know that I have lost more than she thought," he said gripping my hand slightly tighter.

"Of course, but why haven't you told anyone else? I mean did he die with your parents or do you think he was still alive?" I asked with a questioning look.

Edward sighed, "He was fourteen when the epidemic hit Chicago, I don't know where he was, what became of him, I wonder if he even knew of our parent's death. He left town with a girl our parents had forbidden him to love, Kate Winston. They left for some city out west. I always wanted to find out more, but of course Carlisle advised against it… I wouldn't have any need to involve him in this crazy world anyhow. He said goodbye to me the night he left, I remember wishing him luck then seeing his shadow disappear down the back alley, I missed him terribly, but I learned to cope."

"How sad," I said quietly.

"I'm sure he was fine. He probably would have died had he stayed here," Edward said beginning to lead me away from the docks.

"Where are we going now?" I asked

"To our last stop," Edward said smiling. This was going to be the fun one!

Shortly afterwards we called a taxi which delivered us to an older looking city block.

Edward smiled sighing, "This is where my home was. They tore it down about 50 years and kept updating the property."

I almost laughed. It had been turned into an old 50's diner, "Not how you imagine it ending up huh?"

"No, but they have great milkshakes," Edward answered chuckling.

For another few hours we sat as Edward told me stories of his childhood and about his parents. I was captivated to learn so much about him, the way he wove the words together was magical, I felt as if I was there, finally he finished with stories of the epidemic. I didn't want to leave, but I turned out to be more tired then I originally speculated so we traveled back to our hotel for a good nights sleep, at least for me… and I fell to sleep dreaming of our wedding… inching closer everyday.

**OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS!!! I needed inspiration though and I got it!!! YAY!!!! So rejoice!!! IT HAS ARRIVED!!!! And the sequel's already like half done so you won't have to wait for an epically long amount of time… YAY!!! Well I say bye-bye for now… Hasta la vista babe!!! **

**Love 4eva~ Piefizle73**


End file.
